General Skarr
General Reginald Peter Skarr is Billy's neighbor, and a retired villain. In Underfist: Halloween Bash, he serves as the tritagonist. History Skarr used to work for Hector Con Carne, but left after Hector was forced to sell their island headquarters and their army to an entertainment company, who didn't want anyone else to take over the world (a jab at Cartoon Network for cancelling the show prematurely). He then retired and moved to Endsville, where his house happened to be next door to Billy and his family. Appearance He has a blind left eye with a jagged scar under it. He wore a blue suit and oddly shaped hat when working for Hector. He is bald (which is sometimes used as a gag) and has a large, downward pointed nose. In Underfist, he has a large grey moustache and goatee and wears a bright blue uniform that includes a beret. Personality When Skarr worked for Hector Con Carne, he sometimes tried to overthrow Hector and take over his organization to take over the world himself. Even though Skarr retired, he is an anti-social megalomaniac obsessed with power who is often tempted to return to his evil ways but he tries to stop himself from becoming a villain again by gardening; he hates children because they annoy him and frequently ruin his garden, and he is scared of Mandy. Plus he wants Grim's supernatural scythe which he has stolen a couple of times. Episode Appearances Episodes *Little Rock of Horrors (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Chicken Ball Z (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Skarred for Life (Debut as Billy & Mandy Character) *Wishbones *Duck! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *My Fair Mandy *Herbicidal Maniac *A Grim Day *Billy & Mandy vs. the Martians *Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons (Cameo) *Everything Breaks (Cameo) *The Show that Dare Not Speak Its Name (Mentioned) *Nergal's Pizza (Cameo) *Company Halt *Anger Mismanagement *Short Tall Tales (As Johnny Inkslinger) *Heartburn (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) Specials *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas *Underfist: Halloween Bash Movies *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Video Games *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Gallery Trivia *In the episode "Emotional Skarr", when he fantasizes about ruling the world himself, his symbol is his scar in a circle similar to how the swastika was positioned. He also was shown in the same fantasy having an eagle on his hat, positioned in the same way as the Nazi eagle symbol. However, this is only evident in one scene. **The fantasy is also referenced in Anger Mismanagement, and if he was to think with cats, he would be thinking to use cats as slaves. *According to the show's intro, he got his scar from running with scissors. **Coincidentally, this is also how Hoss Delgado lost his own eye (as well as his arm and leg). *General Skarr is an homage to Herr Starr from the Preacher series. *Skarr's first name was revealed in the intro of Evil Con Carne, and first mentioned in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *He has appeared as an official character in more TV series than the characters from the rest of the franchise combined. *Skarr's plant form heavily resembles a Pikmin from the video game series Pikmin. *Skarr and Billy's relationship is quite similar to that of George Wilson and Dennis Mitchell from the comic strip "Dennis the Menace" — because both involve a grumpy elderly man and a curious little boy. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Evil Con Carne characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Underfist characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:Characters voiced by Armin Shimerman Category:Former Villains